lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Earl Scott
'Earl Scott '''was the son of Bravin, and Adala Scott making him a member of House Scott, and for his time the most important and remembered member in the House's history. During his life Earl Scott would father four children in Dan, James, Deb, and Kieth Scott of whom all would go on to furthering the Scott line. Earl Scott brought the Scott House into the limelight and created a dynasty that would remain very influential in Lucerne for the majority of his life. Along with bringing his House into the limelight he is greatly known for being a very devout follower of Christianity and in this belief he was the main reason Christianity spread in Lucerne. During his time as leader he is known for nearly on his own using his House's wealth to build churches, and bring priests north from Rome, and his legacy was only destroyed when Tree Hill fell to the Orcs, and much of the christian churches and followers were killed. He would perish attempting to lead a counter attack against the Orcs attack Tree Hill . History Early History Earl Scott was born in Patria to the little importance House Scott . He assisted his family in the family business of fishing until his ambitions brought him to Tree Hill. It would be a chance encounter with a Christian priest that would set the tables for his eventual rise in the city. Growth Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Getting the element of suprise wasn't the last move that Bill Lovie would do in order to make sure his plan of destroying Tree Hill would sucede though as on top of destroying the Eyes, and luring the Orcs he also lured away most of the Tree Hill army in the moment they were most neccessary. In order to do this Bill created a Kings letter in which he ordered Earl Scott to accompany the Tree Hill trade mission to Forks with as many troops as he could possibly spare as Bill believed that an insidious force was preparing to destoy Forks from within. While Earl Scott didn't believe or even understand where this came from he was honor bound to follow the words of his king so he took nearly fifty percent of the Tree Hill army and accompanied the Tree Hill trade mission on its mission to Forks. Siege of Forks See Also : Siege Of Forks : ''"Forks was the center of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and in a lot of ways the only city that even approached Lucerne in terms of importance. To see its walls assailed by Greenskins was a horrifying sight that I hope I never see again." : -Charlie Swan While 80% of the Orc army attacked Tree Hill, the other 20% split off and attempted to stage the same sort of ambush on Forks. The only difference was Tree Hill relied on the Western Scout towers because its western side was a mountainy area where it was difficult to see movement, while Forks had a near 360 degree view of attackers. Gaurds on the wall noticed the attacking Orcs long before they closed in, and thus managed to sound the alarm and shut the gate. Witht the gates shut and the forces of Forks arranging on the walls, the Orcs found themselves in a killing zone outside the walls, and what few did manage to place ladders against the walls were repulsed with heavy casualties on both sides, but the defences held without much problem. As the Orcs massed for another assault on the walls with ladders, a large cavalry force would arrive from House Clegane from the north, and alongside a sortie from House Swan's forces the Orcs were massacred as they attemtped to flee from these two forces. Religion Earl Scott brought Christianity which at the time was a completely obscure religion in the Kingdom to the forefront. He used his wealth to build churces throughout Tree Hill , as well as hiring for monks from Italy come and be the practishioners of these churches. Relationships Category:House Scott Category:People of Tree Hill Category:People Category:Goth Category:Dead Category:Human Category:Patriarch